Power Ranking
This article contains a list of all the eight power types in the Fairy Tail Omega Anime Series alongside the Class Tiering System. Class Tiering System Apex The Peak of Perfection. Generally invincible, with the reputation of causing worth-shattering events. Powers are rooted in the essence of "power" itself and/or represents the limit of an individual's potential. Widely known as deities. World Primes Leaders, generals, or people with a position of leadership via power of World Class characters. Each individual's power(s) are largely unrivaled. World Class Actions have lasting ramifications on the fate of the world. Existence can threaten civilized nations by itself. Unrivaled in combat except by general conventional means. Would be considered "gods among men". Transcendent Surpassed what is generally humanely possible to obtain; or result of one's lifetime, possible multiple, cultivation. Easily dominates even the strongest combatants in raw power. They are also profound, and close to the heart of one's own power. Saint level Approaching the pinnacle of human talent; generally recognized for their overwhelming power, years of battle experience, talented wisdom and strategy, and leadership towards multiple factions. Very few are their equals. SS-Class A master among experts and are more powerful than even experienced S-Class combatants of their caliber. Always sitting at the top of their game. S-Class The elite-ranked combatants (or true professionals). Something that makes them a cut above the rest. That is the minimum requirement in order to merely survive against the threats they are expected to face. A-Class Combatants who have proven their talents against the norm. Many may struggle in combat against higher-ranked fighters, but can pull out victorious depending on the outcome. B-Class Combatants of slightly above-average talent who can hold their own against A-Class (and sometimes S-Class) when at full power. C-Class Combatants who can't compete with A-Class and have some trouble with B-Class combatants. Considered the second weakest in terms of physical power. D-Class The most weakest class. Can hold their own against C-Class but can't compete with B-Class and above. Types Attack Potency Based on: The amount of damage a character can produce. Also includes combat experience, combat skill {unarmed combat, armed combat, ect.}, damage output, maximum amount of damage that can be inflicted via a single attack, and energy diversity (ability to use various elemental powers). *'Below Human level': Physically impaired humans and most animals. *'Human level': Normal human beings and certain animals. *'Athlete level': Most fighting characters from live-action movies and strong animals. *'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Able to smash furniture, cause concussions to humans and even smash slabs of concrete and bricks. *'Wall level': Attacks that can destroy a wall, or harm other characters with wall level durability. *'Small Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from an average four window house to a two story building, or harm other characters with small building level durability. *'Building level': Attacks that can destroy from a two story house to a five story building, or harm other characters with building level durability. *'Large Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from a five story building to a skyscraper, or harm other characters with large building level durability. *'City Block level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city block, or harm other characters with city block level durability. *'Multi-City Block level': Attacks that can destroy multiple city-blocks, or harm other characters with multi-city block level durability. *'Town level': Attacks that can destroy an entire town, or harm other characters with town level durability. *'Small City level': Attacks that can destroy small city sized areas up to about 10km in distance, or harm other characters with small city level durability. *'City level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city, or harm other characters with city level durability. *'Mountain level': Attacks that can destroy an entire mountain, or harm other characters with mountain level durability. *'Island level': Attacks that can destroy an entire island, or harm other characters with island level durability. *'Universe level': Attacks that can destroy all physical matter within an observable universe at full force. Speed Based on: Outright moving or flight speed, combat speed, attack speed, swimming speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, etc. *'Below Normal': Can't attain 10-25 MPH *'Normal': Peak Range: 25-75 or 100 MPH *'Peak Human': Peak Range: 250-500 MPH *'Superhuman': Peak Range: 700 MPH *'Subsonic': Mach-<0.8 *'Transonic': Mach-0.8 to Mach-0.99 *'Soundspeed' (Speed of Sound): Mach-1 *'Supersonic': Mach-2 to Mach-5 *'Hypersonic': Mach-5 to Mach-10 *'Hypersonic+': Mach-10 to Mach-25 *'High Hypersonic': Mach-25 to Mach-100 *'Massively Hypersonic': Mach-100 to Mach-1000 There are five types of speed: Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Travel Speed, and Flight Speed. *'Attack Speed': The speed at which an attack moves. *'Combat Speed': The speed at which a character can fight. *'Reaction Speed': The speed at which a character can react. *'Travel Speed': The speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through similar means that don’t involve flight or teleportation. *'Flight Speed': The speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance. Lifting Strength Based on: Ability to lift weight based on one's own mass and size. *'Below Normal': 0 to 25 kg *'Normal': 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, large dog) *'Above Normal': 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine or a tumble dryer) *'Athlete': 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) *'Peak Human': 227 to 454 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) *'Superhuman': ? (Any level above Peak Human is for the most part unknown) *'Class 1': 454 to 1000 kg *'Class 5': 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) *'Class 10': 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) *'Class 25': 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) *'Class 50': 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) *'Class 100': 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) *'Class K': 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) *'Class M': 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship, small pyramids) *'Class G': 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) *'Class T': 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) Striking Strength Based on: The attack power of a character's physical blows through unarmed combat. *'Below Class H': Physical attacks are Below Human level. *'Class H': Physical attacks are Average Human level, but below Superhuman level. *'Class KJ': Physical attacks are Wall level; basically Peak Human-tier strikes. *'Class MJ': Physical attacks are Building level. *'Class GJ': Physical attacks are City Block level. *'Class TJ': Physical attacks are Town level. Punches are comparable to low-end nukes. *'Class PJ': Physical attacks are City level to Mountain level. Punches are comparable to to high-end nukes. *'Class EJ': Physical attacks are Island level. Durability Based on: Ability to withstand damage, fatigue & stress, general endurance, maximum amount of damage that one can take, and physical condition/conditioning, age, etc. *'Below Human level': Able to survive less damage that what average human beings can survive. *'Human level': Able to survive what average human beings can survive. *'Athlete level': Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc. *'Street level': Characters with Peak Human or slightly Superhuman-tier durability. *'Wall level': Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall. *'Small Building level': Able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish an entire room or a small building the size of an apartment. *'Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy an average sized building. *'Large Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper. *'City Block level': Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block. *'Multi-City Block level': Able to survive an attack that would wipe out several city blocks. *'Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy an entire town, or attacks of comparable power. *'Small City level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a small city that is within 10km. *'City level': Able to survive attacks or nuclear explosions of sufficient power to destroy an entire city. *'Mountain level': Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy a sizable mountain. *'Island level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy an entire island. *'Universe level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang. Stamina Based on: Energy capacity, more energy allows for more techniques/spells to be cast, which in turn extends the amount of time one can last in battle, ect. *'Below Normal': Unable to sustain for 1 minute. *'Normal': Able to sustain for 1 minute. *'Athlete': Able to sustain for several minutes. *'Peak Human': Able to sustain for up to an hour. *'Enhanced Human': Able to sustain for several hours. *'Superhuman': Able to sustain for up to a day. *'Superhuman+': Able to sustain for several days. *'Demigod-like': Able to sustain for weeks. *'God-like': Able to sustain almost indefinitely. *'Immeasurable': Never tire due to self-generating energy. Range Based on: How far that the attacks of a certain character can reach. *'Human Range': Regular Human-based range based on area and structure. *'Melee': Attacks that can only reach hand-to-hand combat distance. *'Meters': Attacks that can reach from 10-6m to 100m; typically short to long-range attacks on a human scale. **'Dozen Meters': 12M **'Hundred Meters': 100M *'Kilometers': Attacks that can reach from 100m to 103m; still short to long-range. **'Dozen Kilometers': 12000M **'Hundred Kilometers': 100000M **'Thousand Kilometers': 1e+6 *'Tectonic': Attacks that can reach several units on a tectonic scale. *'Universal': Attacks that can reach several units on a universal scale. Intelligence Based on: Perception, critical thinking, knowledge, strategic & tactical awareness, logical deduction skills, adaptability, and analytical ability i.e. ability to analyze an opponent for potential weaknesses, etc. *'Non-Sentient': Instinctual behavior. *'Learning Impaired': Major mental deficiencies. *'Below Normal': Minor mental deficiencies. *'Normal': Possessing an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) that is approximately average. *'Above Normal': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ. *'Gifted': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ and creative talents. *'Genius': Possessing an extremely high IQ and creative talents. *'Extraordinary Genius': Possessing genius-level intellect in multiple intellectual areas. *'Supergenius': Possessing genius-level intellect in virtually all intellectual areas. *'Omniscient': Alien-level intelligence. Key For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or those who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold for last after the other nine terms. Additional Terms 'At least' Used to denote the minimum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Possibly' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Probably' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Potentially' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. References Category:Important Terms Category:Fairy Tail Omega Wiki